The present invention is in the field of enzymatic production of biomolecules. The invention is particularly concerned with two novel fructosyltransferases derived from lactobacilli and with a process for recombinant production of the enzymes and for the production of useful levans, inulins and fructo-oligosaccharides from sucrose.
Lactic acid bacteria (LAB) play an important role in the fermentative production of food and feed. Traditionally, these bacteria have been used for the production of for instance wine, beer, bread, cheese and yoghurt, and for the preservation of food and feed, e.g. olives, pickles, sausages, sauerkraut and silage. Because of these traditional applications, lactic acid bacteria are food-grade micro-organisms that posses the Generally Recognised As Safe (GRAS) status. Due to the different products which are formed during fermentation with lactic acid bacteria, these bacteria contribute positively to the taste, smell and preservation of the final product. The group of lactic acid bacteria encloses several genera such as Lactobacillus, Leuconostoc, Pediococcus, Streptococcus, etc.
In recent years also the health promoting properties of lactic acid bacteria have received much attention. They produce an abundant variety of exopolysaccharides (EPS""s). These polysaccharides are thought to contribute to human health by acting as prebiotic substrates, nutraceuticals, cholesterol lowering agents or immunomodulants.
To date high molecular weight polysaccharides produced by plants (such as cellulose, starch and pectin), seaweeds (such as alginate and carrageenan) and bacteria (such as alginate, gellan and xanthan) are used in several industrial applications as viscosifying, stabilising, emulsifying, gelling or water binding agents. Although all these polysaccharides are used as food additives, they originate from organisms not having the GRAS status. Thus they are less desirable than the exopolysaccharides of microorganisms, such as lactic acid bacteria, which have the GRAS status.
The exopolysaccharides produced by LAB can be divided in two groups, heteropolysaccharides and homopolysaccharides; these are synthesized by totally different mechanisms. The former consist of repeating units in which residues of different types of sugars are present and the latter consist of one type of monosaccharide. The synthesis of heteropolysaccharides by lactic acid bacteria, including lactobacilli, has been studied extensively in recent years. Considerably less information is available on the synthesis of homopolysaccharides from lactobacilli, although some studies have been performed. Homopolysaccharides with fructose as the constituent sugar can be divided into two groups, inulins and levans. Inulins consist of 2,1-linked xcex2-fructofuranoside residues, whereas levans consist of 2,6-linked xcex2-fructofuranoside residues. Both can be linear or branched. The size of bacterial levans can vary from 20 kDa up to several MDa. There is limited information on the synthesis of levans. In most detail this synthesis has been studied in Zymomonas mobilis and in Bacillus species. Within lactic acid bacteria, fructosyltransferases have only been studied in streptococci. So far no fructosyltransferases have been reported in lactobacilli.
In a recent report the Lactobacillus reuteri strain LB 121 was found to produce both a glucan and a fructan when grown on sucrose, but only a fructan when grown on raffinose (van Geel-Schutten, G. H. et al., Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. (1998) 50, 697-703). In another report the glucan and fructan were characterised by their molecular weights (of 3,500 and 150 kDa respectively) and the glucan was reported to be highly branched with a unique structure consisting of a terminal, 4-substituted, 6-substituted, and 4,6-disubstituted xcex1-glucose in a molar ratio 1.1: 2.7:1.5:1.0 (van Geel-Schutten, G. H. et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. (1999) 65, 3008-3014). The fructan was identified as a linear (2xe2x86x926)-xcex2-D-fructofuranan (also called a levan). This was the first example of fructan synthesis by a Lactobacillus species.
Two novel genes encoding enzymes having fructosyltransferase activity have now been found in Lactobacillus reuteri, and their amino acid sequences have been determined. These are the first two enzymes identified in a Lactobacillus species capable of producing a fructan. One of the enzymes is an inulosucrase which produces a high molecular weight ( greater than 107 Da) fructan containing xcex2(2-1) linked fructosyl units and fructo-oligosaccharides, while the other is a levansucrase which produces a fructan containing xcex2(2-6) linked fructosyl units. The invention thus pertains to the enzymes, to DNA encoding them, to recombinant cells containing such DNA and to their use in producing carbohydrates, as defined in the appending claims.
It was found according to the invention that one of the novel fructosyltransferases (FTFA; an inulosucrase) produces a high molecular weight inulin with xcex2(2-1) linked fructosyl units and fructo-oligosaccharides. The fructo-oligosaccharides synthesis was also observed in certain Lactobacillus strains, in particular in certain strains of Lactobacillus reuteri. However, the inulin has not been found in Lactobacillus reuteri culture supernatants, but only in extracts of E. coli cells expressing the above-mentioned fructosyltransferase. This inulosucrase consists of either 798 amino acids (2394 nucleotides) or 789 amino acids (2367 nucleotides) depending on the potential start codon used. The molecular weight (MW) deduced of the amino acid sequence of the latter form is 86 kDa and its isoelectric point is 4.51, at pH 7.
The amino acid sequence of the inulosucrase is shown in SEQ ID No. 1 (FIG. 1, amino acid residues 1-789). As mentioned above, the nucleotide sequence contains two putative start codons leading to either a 2394 (see SEQ ID No. 3) or 2367 (see SEQ ID No. 2) nucleotide form of the inulinsucrase. Both putative start codons are preceded by a putative ribosome binding site, GGGG (located 12 base pairs upstream its start codon) or AGGA (located 14 base pairs upstream its start codon), respectively (see FIG. 1 and SEQ ID No. 4).
The present invention covers a protein having inulosucrase activity with an amino acid identity of at least 65%, preferably at least 75%, and more preferably at least 85%, compared to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID No. 1. The invention also covers a part of a protein with at least 15 contiguous amino acids which are identical to the corresponding part of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID No. 1.
Fructosyltransferases have been found in several bacteria such as Zymomonas mobilis, Erwinia amylovora, Acetobacter amylovora, Bacillus polymyxa, Bacillus amyloliquefaciens, Bacillus stearothermophilus, and Bacillus subtilis. In lactic acid bacteria this type of enzyme previously has only been found in some streptococci. Most bacterial fructosyltransferases have a molecular mass of 50-100 kDa (with the exception of the fructosyltransferase found in Streptococcus salivarius which has a molecular mass of 140 kDa). Amino acid sequence alignment revealed that the novel inulosucrase of lactobacilli has high homology with fructosyltransferases originating from Gram positive bacteria, in particular with Streptococcus enzymes. The highest homology (FIG. 2) was found with the SacB enzyme of Streptococcus mutans Ingbritt A (62% identity within 539 amino acids).
Certain putative functions based on the alignment and site-directed mutagenesis studies can be ascribed to several amino acids of the novel inulosucrase. Asp-263, Glu-330, Asp-415, Glu-431, Asp-511, Glu-514, Arg-532 and/or Asp-551 of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID No. 1 are identified as putative catalytic residues. Noteworthy, a hydrophobicity plot according to Kyte and Doolittle (1982) J. Mol. Biol. 157, 105-132 suggests that the novel inulosucrase contains a putative signal sequence according to the Von Heijne rule. The putative signal peptidase site is located between Gly at position 21 and Ala at position 22. Furthermore, it is striking that the C-terminal amino acid sequence of the novel inulosucrase contains a putative cell wall anchor amino acid signal LPXTG (SEQ ID No. 5) and a 20-fold repeat of the motif PXX (residues 690-749 of SEQ ID NO: 1) (see figure 1.), where P is proline and X is any other amino acid. In 15 out of 20 repeats, however, the motif is PXT. This motif has so far not been reported in proteins of prokaryotic and eukaryotic origin.
A nucleotide sequence encoding any of the above mentioned proteins, mutants, variants or parts thereof is also a subject of the invention. Furthermore, the nucleic acid sequences corresponding to expression-regulating regions (promoters, enhancers, terminators) of at least 30 contiguous nucleic acids contained in the nucleic acid sequence (-67)-(-1) or 2367-2525 of SEQ ID No. 4 (see also FIG. 1) can be used for homologous or heterologous expression of genes. Such expression-regulating sequences are operationally linked to a polypeptide-encoding nucleic acid sequence such as the genes of the fructosyltransferase according to the invention. A nucleic acid construct comprising the nucleotide sequence operationally linked to an expression-regulating nucleic acid sequence is also covered by the invention.
A recombinant host cell, such as a mammalian (with the exception of human), plant, animal, fungal or bacterial cell, containing one or more copies of the nucleic acid construct mentioned above is an additional subject of the invention. The inulosucrase gene (starting at nucleotide 41) has been cloned in an E. coli expression vector under the control of an ara promoter in E. coli Top10. E. coli Top10 cells expressing the recombinant inulosucrase hydrolysed sucrose and synthesized fructan material. SDS-PAGE of arabinose induced E. coli Top10 cell extracts suggested that the recombinant inulosucrase has a molecular weight of 80-100 kDa, which is in the range of other known fructosyltransferases and in line with the molecular weight of 86 kDa deduced of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIG. 1.
The invention further covers an inulosucrase according to the invention which, in the presence of sucrose, produces a inulin having xcex2(2-1)-linked D-fructosyl units and fructo-oligosaccharides. Two different types of fructans, inulins and levans, exist in nature. Surprisingly, the novel inulosucrase expressed in E. coli Top10 cell synthesizes a high molecular weight ( greater than 107 Da) inulin and fructo-oligosaccharides, while in Lactobacillus reuteri culture supernatants, in addition to the fructo-oligosaccharides, a levan and not an inulin is found. This discrepancy can have several explanations: the inulosucrase gene may be silent in Lactobacillus reuteri, or may not be expressed in Lactobacillus reuteri under the conditions tested, or the inulosucrase may only synthesize fructo-oligosaccharides in its natural host, or the inulin polymer may be degraded shortly after synthesis, or may not be secreted and remains cell-associated, or the inulosucrase may have different activities in Lactobacillus reuteri and E. coli Top10 cells.
It was furthermore found according to the invention that certain lactobacilli, in particular Lactobacillus reuteri, possess another fructosyltransferase, a levansucrase (FTFB), in addition to the inulosucrase described above. The N-terminal amino acid sequence of the fructosyltransferase purified from Lactobacillus reuteri supernatant was found to be QVESNNYNGVAEVNTERQANGQI (residues 2-24 of SEQ ID No. 6). Furthermore, three internal sequences were identified, namely (M)(A)HLDVWDSWPVQDP(V) (SEQ ID No. 7), NAGSIFGT(K) (SEQ ID No. 8), V(E) (E) VYSPKVSTLMASDEVE (SEQ ID No. 9). The N-terminal amino acid sequence could not be identified in the deduced inulosucrase sequence. Also the amino acid sequences of the three internal peptide fragments of the purified fructosyltransferase were not present in the putative inulosucrase sequence. Evidently, the inulosucrase gene does not encode the purified fructosyltransferase synthesizing the levan. The complete amino acid sequence of the levansucrase is shown in SEQ ID No. 11 and the nucleotide sequence is shown in SEQ ID No. 10. The levansucrase comprises a putative membrane anchor (see amino acids 761-765 in SEQ ID No. 11) and a putative membrane spanning domain (see amino acids 766-787 in SEQ ID No. 11). The fructan produced by the levansucrase was identified in the Lactobacillus reuteri culture supernatant as a linear (2xe2x86x926)-xcex2-D-fructofuranan with a molecular weight of 150 kDa. The purified enzyme also produces this fructan.
Additionally, the invention thus covers a protein having levansucrase activity with an amino acid identity of at least 65%, preferably at least 75%, and more preferably at least 85%, compared to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO. 11. The second novel fructosyltransferase produces a high molecular weight fructan with xcex2(2-6) linked fructosyl units with sucrose or raffinose as substrate. The invention also covers a part of a protein with least 15 contiguous amino acids, which are identical to the corresponding part of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID No. 11. A nucleotide sequence encoding any of the above-mentioned proteins, mutants, variants or parts thereof is a subject of the invention as well as a nucleic acid construct comprising the nucleotide sequence mentioned above operationally linked to an expression-regulating nucleic acid sequence. A recombinant host cell, such as a mammalian (with the exception of human), plant, animal, fungal or bacterial cell, containing one or more copies of the nucleic acid construct mentioned above is an additional subject of the invention. The invention further covers a protein according to the invention which, in the presence of sucrose, produces a fructan having xcex2(2-6)-linked D-fructosyl units.
The invention also pertains to a process of producing an inulin-type and/or a levan-type of fructan as described above using fructosyltransferases according to the invention and a suitable fructose source such as sucrose, stachyose or raffinose. The fructans may either be produced by Lactobacillus strains or recombinant host cells according to the invention containing one or both fructosyl transferases or by a fuctosyltransferase enzyme isolated by conventional means from the culture of fructosyltransferase-positive lactobacilli, especially a Lactobacillus reuteri, or from a recombinant organism containing the fructosyltransferase gene or genes.
Additionally, the invention concerns a process of producing fructo-oligosaccharides containing the characteristic structure of the fructans described above using a Lactobacillus strain or a recombinant host cell according to the invention containing one or both fructosyltransferases or an isolated fructosyltransferase according to the invention. There is a growing interest in oligosaccharides derived from homopolysaccharides, for instance for prebiotic purposes. Several fructo- and gluco-oligosaccharides are known to stimulate the growth of bifidobacteria in the human colon. Fructo-oligosaccharides produced by the fructosyltransferase described above are also part of the invention. Another way of producing fructo-oligosaccharides is by hydrolysis of the fructans described above. This hydrolysis can be performed by known hydrolysis methods such as enzymatic hydrolysis with enzymes such as levanase or inulinase or by acid hydrolysis. The fructo-oligosaccharides can also be produced in the presence of a fructosyltransferase according to the invention and an acceptor molecule such as lactose or maltose. The fructo-oligosaccharides to be produced according to the invention prefarably contain at least 2, more preferably at least 3, up to about 20 anhydrofructose units, optionally in addition to one or more other (glucose, galactose, etc.) units. These fructo-oligosaccharides are useful as prebiotics, and can be administered to a mammal in need of improving the bacterial status of the colon.
The invention also concerns chemically modified fructans and fructo-oligosaccharides based on the fructans described above. Chemical modification can be achieved by oxidation, such as hypochlorite oxidation resulting in ring-opened 2,3-dicarboxy-anhydrofructose units (see e.g. EP-A-427349), periodate oxidation resulting in ring-opened 3,4-dialdehyde-anhydrofructose units (see e.g. WO 95/12619), which can be further oxidised to (partly) carboxylated units (see e.g. WO 00/26257), TEMPO-mediated oxidation resulting in 1- or 6-carboxy-anhydrofructose units (see e.g. WO 95/07303). The oxidised fructans have improved water-solubility, altered viscosity and a retarded fermentability and can be used as metal-complexing agents, detergent additives, strengthening additives, bioactive carbohydrates, emulsifiers and water binding agents. They can also be used as starting materials for further derivatisation such as cross-linking and the introduction of hydrophobes. Oxidised fructans coupled to amino compounds such as proteins, or fatty acids can be used as emulsifiers and stabilizers. (Partial) hydrolysis of fructans according to the invention and modified fructans according to the invention results in fructo-oligosaccharides, which can be used as bioactive carbohydrates or prebiotics. The oxidised fructans of the invention preferably contain 0.05-1.0 carboxyl groups per anhydrofructose unit, e.g. as 6- or 1-carboxyl units.
Another type of chemical modification is phosphorylation, as described in O.B. Wurzburg (1986) Modified Starches: properties and uses. CRC Press Inc., Boca Raton, 97-112. One way to achieve this modification is by dry heating fructans with a mixture of monosodium and disodium hydrogen phosphate or with tripolyphosphate. The phosphorylated fructans are suitable as wet-end additives in papermaking, as binders in paper coating compositions, as warp sizing-agents, and as core binders for sand molds for metal casting. A further type of derivatisation of the fructans is acylation, especially acetylation using acetic or propionic anhydride, resulting in products suitable as bleaching assistants and for the use in foils. Acylation with e.g. alkenyl succinic anhydrides or (activated) fatty acids results in surface-active products suitable as e.g. surfactants, emulsifiers, and stabilizers.
Hydroxyalkylation, carboxymethylation, and aminoalkylation are other methods of chemical derivatisation of the fructans. Hydroxyalkylation is commonly performed by base-catalysed reaction with alkylene oxides, such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or epichlorohydrine; the hydroxyalkylated products have improved solubility and viscosity characteristics. Carboxymethylation is achieved by reaction of the fructans with mono-chloroacetic acid or its alkali metal salts and results in anionic polymers suitable for various purposes including crystallisation inhibitors, and metal complexants. Amino-alkylation can be achieved by reaction of the fructans with alkylene imines, haloalkyl amines or amino-alkylene oxides, or by reaction of epichlorohydrine adducts of the fructans with suitable amines. These products can be used as cationic polymers in a variety of applications, especially as a wet-end additive in paper making to increase strength, for filler and fines retention, and to improve the drainage rate of paper pulp. Other potential applications include textile sizing and wastewater purification. The above mentioned modifications can be used either separately or in combination depending on the desired product. Furthermore, the degree of chemical modification is variable and depends on the intended use. If necessary 100% modification, i.e. modification of all anhydrofructose units can be performed. However, partial modification, e.g. from 1 modified anhydrofructose unit per 100 up to higher levels, will often be sufficient in order to obtain the desired effect. The modified fructans have a DP (degree of polymerisation) of at least 100, preferably at least 1000 units.
Use of a Lactobacillus strain capable of producing a levan, inulin or fructo-oligosaccharides or a mixture thereof, as a probiotic, is also covered by the invention. Preferably, the Lactobacillus strain is also capable of producing a glucan, especially an 1,4/1,6-xcex1-glucan as referred to above. The efficacy of some Lactobacillus reuteri strains as a probiotics has been demonstrated in various animals such as for instance poultry and humans. The administration of some Lactobacillus reuteri strains to pigs resulted in significantly lower serum total and LDL-cholesterol levels, while in children Lactobacillus reuteri is used as a therapeutic agent against acute diarrhea. For this and other reasons Lactobacillus reuteri strains, which were not reported to produce the glucans or fructans described herein, have been supplemented to commercially available probiotic products. The mode of action of Lactobacillus reuteri as a probiotic is still unclear. Preliminary studies indicated that gut colonization by Lactobacillus reuteri may be of importance. According to the invention, it was found that the mode of action of Lactobacillus reuteri as a probiotic may reside partly in the ability to produce polysaccharides. Lactobacillus strains, preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strains, and more preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strain LB 121 and other strains containing one or more fructosyltransferase genes encoding proteins capable of producing inulins, levans and/or fructo-oligosaccharides can thus advantageously be used as a probiotic. They can also, together with these polysaccharides, be used as a symbiotic (instead of the term symbiotic, the term synbiotic can also be used). In that respect another part of the invention concerns a probiotic or symbiotic composition containing a Lactobacillus strain capable of producing an inulin, a levan or fructo-oligosaccharides and/or a glucan or a mixture thereof, said production being performed according to the process according to the invention. The probiotic or symbiotic compositions of the invention may be directly ingested with or without a suitable vehicle or used as an additive in conjunction with foods. They can be incorporated into a variety of foods and beverages including, but not limited to, yoghurts, ice creams, cheeses, baked products such as bread, biscuits and cakes, dairy and dairy substitute foods, confectionery products, edible oil compositions, spreads, breakfast cereals, juices and the like.
Furthermore, the invention pertains to a process of improving the microbial status in the mammalian colon comprising administering an effective amount of a Lactobacillus strain capable of producing an oligosaccharide or polysaccharide according ot the invention and to a process of improving the microbial status of the mammalian colon comprising administering an effective amount of an oligosaccharide or polysaccharide produced according to the process according ot the invention.